Elorae Sunwraith
Elorae Sunwraith is a Quel'dorei socialite and magistrix residing in Dalaran, where she works as a Professor at the Antonidas Academy of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Appearance Reflecting the golden rays of the sun, her golden tresses are immaculately kept. Eloraes hair reaches to the middle of the back, but she ties it into a bun at the nape of her neck. Two curls hang over her temples, reaching her cheekbones, guarding the left and right sides of her forehead, which fold into delicate laugh lines as her eyes widen. Her face also receives as much care as her hair: bearing groomed eyebrows, defined lashes, eyes of cerulean, and high, noble cheekbones. Her dresses bear the colors of her faction, each piece of wardrobe specifically designed and created for this woman by Illyrias Val'cari. The fabric itself is a blue that nearly reaches the color and splendor of her eyes. Embroidered into the dress are thin streams of golden thread that reflect resplendent rays of the sun. Often seen in a full length gown, only her feet, from the ankle to the toes are revealed to the open air, with blue sandals prohibiting that the rough ground should scrape the soles. History Elorae was born to the House Sunwraith in Quel'Thalas. She enjoyed a very privileged upbringing. Her house identified strongly with the Magisterium, playing a crucial role in educating many aspiring magisters through an academy of their administration. This position made the house a pivotal political force within Silvermoon, and thus Elorae earned for herself a matrilineal marriage to a priest of great renown. Though Elorae's marriage was one meant to be advantageous to her family, she soon developed feelings for her lover, Daerdir Dawnsong. Daerdir, though a wealthy man of noble pedigree, was a deeply moral man. Though she was not ever involved directly with the affairs of the administration of her house during these days, she enjoyed a great deal of power through her position as a debutante of undeniably beauty and sharp wit - and, of course, through her husband, who enjoyed power in his own right. This idyllic life would not last forever, though. During the Invasion of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge, the House Sunwraith played a great role in the combat. Ultimately, only a third of the population remained, and the results of the invasion would have been ever more catastrophic were it not for their role. Near the end of the invasion, when Silvermoon was razed and the Undead trod through the ocean to the Sunwell, Elorae's husband departed to assist in raising the Sunwell Guardians. Before he left, certain that he was going to die, he advised his wife to never return to Quel'thalas, much less Silvermoon, after the Sunwell's imminent fall. Whether the priest had a prophecy about the state of Silvermoon after the Sunwell's fall or simply a sure knowledge of his imminent death, Elorae was not sure. Ultimately, Daerdir Dawnsong was slain in defense of the Sunwell. Elorae was distraught. This was as close as she had ever come to falling in love, and it was taken from her, along with most of her friends and family, all in one fell swoop. Ignoring her husband's warning, residing in Quel'Thalas after Arthas laid much of it to ruin, she learned the craft of the Blood Mage. Elorae was content to serve her ancestral homeland for some time, until the betrayal of Kael'thas Sunstrider was revealed. By this time, fel corruption in Silvermoon City and its territories was running rampant, and political discord destabilized the region considerably. Her dear husband's prophecy, if it was indeed a prophecy, was coming true before her eyes. Blood Elves, as many had taken to calling themselves, began to morph to mere shells of their former selves - the Wretched. In order to prevent herself from gaining fel corruption or transformation into a Wretched, she stockpiled a great deal of mana crystals for her consumption - but soon the Wretched caught on and were after her hoard. At this time, Elorae elected to take the advise of her deceased husband, and departed with a cadet branch of House Sunwraith from Silvermoon, formally splitting the house between those loyal to her, identifying as Quel'dorei, and those loyal to her brother Vatharyn, a Sin'dorei. She traveled with her house to Dalaran, which at this point, had already seen the wiles of the Burning Legion, and was being rebuilt. She took it upon herself to join the Dalaran mages in rebuilding, and was engaged in this enterprise until the city was rebuilt and lifted by magic into the sky to Northrend. In her capacity as a tried-and-true Kirin Tor affiliate, she has assisted in many campaigns, most notably the Nexus War and the Scourge Wars. She received several battle honors from this time. During the Pandaren Campaigns, with the coffers of her house dried up and deeply in debt to the Bank of Dalaran, Elorae made the decision to become involved in entrepreneurial efforts in the Jade Forest. There, under the guise of Illyrias's textile business, the so-called Dalaran Mercantile Imports cultivate and harvest the native Rain Poppy plant and mill it into proper opium for distribution to the underbellies of various cities of the Alliance. This has more than paid off the bank and has accrued a great amount of wealth. There is still mass cultivation and a network of opium dens in Alliance cities that, to this day, bring coin to Elorae's coffers. In recent history, during the Purge of Dalaran, she distanced herself from the Silver Covenant's policies, preferring not to get her hands dirty in a volatile situation. She had a great fear of the possibility that she could have been forced to deal with the Sunwraiths that remained in Silvermoon after the household crisis. The Curious Case of Vatharyn Sunwraith After Vatharyns downfall in Quel'thalas, Elorae set everything in motion to see her brother one final time before he was sent to whichever prison the Sin'Dorei planned to take him to. Paying off several guards and informants and after what seemed like almost weeks of work she finally was granted access to her brother. There she urged him to speak out against the person, whom she truly deemed responsible for his fall, Ellystra Dawnrose. To no surprise however the Magister refused to speak out against his student. What transpired during the meeting between the Sunwraith siblings is mostly unknown, but rumors claim that when Elorae left her brother he was nothing more than a empty shell, no longer the once proud Sin'dorei magister. Magus Senate of Dalaran At recent request by her dear friend Illyrias, Elorae approached the Magus Senate of Dalaran, filled with well versed magisters and offered her services as a professor. Still hesitant she barely showed her face to any of her colleagues throughout the first month of her recruitment only making an appearance when it was time for her to teach her class. Her expertise was requested during an event sequence that triggered a threat to several ley lines on Azeroth, spotting the threat as a fake she aided the Senate in capturing one of the traitor Magisters. During this specific campaign she was faced with, a warlock summoner, whom she deemed as a novice since he could not control the beast he choose to call from the Nether. Despite her previous obvious disdain on the matter, when things began to get out of hand and the Felhound started attacking members of the Senate Elorae bound the demon and insisted the Summoner killed the creature before it broke away from her bindings. Despite this plea the Summoner showed little understanding for the injured members of the Senate but rather for his demonic companion and finally dismissed the beast back to the Nether. It was at this point that Elorae decided it was time she took on a more active role within the Senate due to her fear that the incompetence of novice summoners will eventually cause another destructive wave on her home city. Classes Taught within the Ranks of the Senate Elorae tends to open all of her classes to the public and usually hosts them every two weeks at 8 PM (Server time). Battle Pet Familiars Basic Ley Lines- Kalimdor Basic Ley Lines- Eastern Kingdoms Dwarven Runeforging Defense against Demons Behavioral Analysis of Cults Fel Magic and Defense Scourge Necromancy and Defense Shadow Magic and Defense Gallery Elorae.jpg|Elorae by Dancinfox reading.jpg|Elorae with Jaidin by Dancinfox Elo by Halfdeadsketches.png|Elorae by Halfdeadsketches Elorae2.jpg|Elorae by Merwild elo and jai.jpg|Elorae with Jaidin original.png|Elorae and Jaidin Elorae.png|Elorae sketch by Nelany Elorae WiP2.png|Elorae sketch 2 by Nelany elo1.jpg|Elorae by Azaleas Doll Creator Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Noble Category:Kirin Tor Category:Magisters Category:Blood Mages Category:House of Sunwraith Category:Silver Covenant Category:Merchants Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran